The Mystery Case of the Glass Mansion
The Compass Needle series of limited edition Equipment such as Compass Needle Ring (指針の指輪) were introduced. This event also introduced three new, low rarity Lotus Lake characters to the game: Buckbean, Annual Blue-eyed Grass, and Water Fringe. During the event's time as the featured event, the 2* Buckbean could appear from chests on the map from high and top class maps (E3, E4, E7, and E8). These characters were also obtainable from the card sheets. Event Party *6* Streptocarpus / ストレプトカーパス *5* Nightshade / ワルナスビ *5* Larkspur / ラークスパー *5* Japanese Barberry / メギ　(Featured) *4* Water Fringe / アサザ *3* Annual Blue-eyed Grass / ニワゼキショウ *2* Buckbean / ミツガシワ The members of the guest party vary depending on which event stage you are doing. Panel Items Exchange ev71-buy.png|Bullet of Truth As the featured event, earn Bullets of Truth (真実の弾丸) from panels in the event stages and use them to flip cards to earn prizes. Event Screen The event screen can be accessed from the banner on the Home Screen or the banner in the Special tab for Subjugations. Card Flip File:Ev71-normal_sheets.jpg|Ordinary card sheets ev71-bonus sheet.jpg|Bonus card sheet ev71-sheet select.jpg|Sheet selection screen Earn Bullets from event stage map panels and event quests to flip cards and earn prizes. The card flipping game is organized into multiple sheets that hold many cards. When you have flipped at least five cards on a sheet, you may move on to the next sheet. You can go back to play any sheets you have already worked on. The first half of the event offers 8 sheets to play whereas the second half offers 16 sheets. The first 8 sheets require 100 Bullets to flip one card. The last 8 sheets require 200. When hovering over some cards, your character or Nazuna will give tips about which cards have interesting things hidden under them. File:Ev71-megi_tip.jpg ev71-nightshade tipster.jpg ev71-streptocarpus tipster.jpg ev71-larkspur tipster.jpg The layout of cards on the sheets is determined by which character appears on the game screen. To see all of the card sheets, view the main article: The Mystery Case of the Glass Mansion/Card Flip. Evidence Files ev71-evidence file list.jpg|List of evidence files ev71-evidence file.jpg|Evidence file button on the Home screen Evidence Files (証言ファイル) were added to this event. Each day, a new evidence file would be shown to you when you logged in. Files 1-8 were shown from 10/16 to 10/23. Any evidence files you already saw could be replayed by clicking the icon at the bottom-right corner of the Home screen. The files seem to have no use in-game other than spicing up the event. To see all of Evidence file contents, view the main article: The Mystery Case of the Glass Mansion/Evidence Files. Differences With Previous Events Evidence files were added as a new feature for this event. They can be viewed in the similar manner to the Valentine and Christmas Cards. This is the first event that allowed choices to be made in cutscenes. The decisions made by the player do not affect the outcome of the story. Players curious about all the outcomes may replay the event scenes through the Album. Challenge dungeons used to cost 40 and 50 stamina for the 1st and 2nd halves of the event respectively. Now, they cost 0 stamina. Leader Medals and Premium Gacha Tickets were added the things available in card sheets. Manyu Summon Keys were added to the game along with the 2nd half of the event. They replaced the reward of gifts for full clearing the 2nd half's stages and challenge dungeon. Quests The following quests are available during the featured event period. The conditions are only clearable by participating in this event's dungeon. Maps Map currency is Bullets. Elementary 1 Intermediate 1 High Class 1 Top Class 1 Elementary 2 Intermediate 2 High Class 2 Top Class 2 2nd Half Bonus Stages These Secret Gardens appear in place of normal SGs for 2nd half event stages. Elementary Bonus Stage Intermediate Bonus Stage High Class Bonus Stage Challenge Dungeons When you beat the Top Class stage of either phase of the event, a Challenge Dungeon is unlocked. You can only play it once. They are a form of Limited Mission. Challenge Dungeon: 1st Half Challenge Dungeon: 2nd Half Translation Notes The map boss' name, オペラザノカイ蟻ン (opera-za no kaigin), is a pun on オペラ座の怪人 (opera-za no kaijin) otherwise known as "The Phantom of the Opera". Category:Events Category:Story Choices